


Dean and the Amazing Technicolor Dream!Cas

by htebazytook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel interrupts one of Dean's pleasanter dreams, but more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Amazing Technicolor Dream!Cas

**Title:** Dean and the Amazing Technicolor Dream!Cas  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Time Frame:** season 5  
 **Summary:** Castiel interrupts one of Dean's pleasanter dreams, but more than makes up for it.

 

"Hey where's your friend in that little red number? She was a sweetheart . . . "

"Don't you remember?" the blonde in the angel costume (well, bra and panties) asks. "Lucy's keeping your brother entertained."

Dean grins from the seat of honor in his magnificently garish personal strip club. "Well thank God. She was . . . kinky."

"Well I'll let you in on a little known secret," she says, straddling him on the chair. "Angels are ten times kinkier." She unclasps her bra, it starts falling off of her shoulders . . .

Dean gawps at her for a minute before snapping out of it to ask, "Sorry baby, what's your name again? Mandy? Misha?"

"Mikaela," she purrs, letting her fingers trail down Dean's throat and leaning close. "But if you want to, you can call me Cas," she teases, giggles. Her lacy white garters fit so snugly and Dean wants nothing more than to rip them off.

He laughs along with her, mouth actually watering. "Haha, yeah, okay, whatever you want, baby . . . you been a bad girl, huh?"

Her voice drops several octaves: "Yes, Dean. I have committed many treasonous acts against the heavenly host already."

Dean jumps, because it really is Cas now, standing seriously before him while a frantic disco ball persists in the background. "Shit. How the hell did you even find me anyway?"

"Your dreams are very distinctive," Cas says. "They're generally either sexual fantasies or a conglomeration of your memories from hell."

"Ugh, as if you hadn't killed the mood enough already. What do you want?"

"I want you."

"I know, I know, I'm heaven's most wanted these days. Everybody wants a piece of this." 

"You misunderstand. I want you biblically."

Dean blinks.

Cas sighs. "That means physically. Sexually."

Dean waits, but Cas seems to think he's given explanation enough. "So . . . if this is a dream and we're gonna get down, then why aren't you some chick version of yourself in a trench coat with nothing underneath?"

Cas considers. "No, you prefer me this way." He touches the center of Dean's chest, and for minute Dean thinks he's gonna zap him somewhere. But it's just a touch, fingertips spreading as they drag downwards. Dean breathes out uncertainly.

Cas is far from uncertain. He seems to barely register that Dean is even in the same room as he touches him. Tracing up Dean's bare forearm, over cloth to his shoulders, ticklishly up the side of his neck and comfortingly into his hair. Dean just watches him, frozen in place. He feels caged, and that feeling is searingly hot when Cas gets thrown into the mix because Cas is fucking unstable.

"What was going to happen next with the jezebel?"

Dean blinks Cas's somber face into focus. "Huh?"

"What sexual acts did you anticipate that poorly-clad woman performing on you?"

Dean stares, mouth gone dry. "Um, none of your beeswax?"

Cas frowns. "Bee's - ?"

"Just. Just nevermind."

Cas's meandering hands swipe down Dean's torso, presses right against the bulge in his jeans. "You're sexually aroused."

Dean's heartbeat stutters. "About that – which one of us is controlling this dream anyway?"

"The way free will operates in dreams, it's complicated," Cas says, eyes flicking over Dean's body thoughtfully. "But you can do whatever you want to me."

Dean has to close his eyes. "I'm, uh. Um . . . "

"What methods do you typically prefer?" Cas asks it while leaning close to Dean's ear. 

"I . . . "

"Dean."

"Mouth."

Cas doesn't get it.

" _Your_ mouth," Dean blurts, face heating. "Just, you know, my cock in your mouth?"

"That is a strange request," Cas comments. Then he drops to his knees and works Dean's jeans open and pulls his cock out with big slightly calloused hands. "What else?"

Dean just gapes at him. "Wha . . . ?"

"You want me to put it in my mouth. Are there supplementary actions?"

And Dean can't help moaning, because a terrifyingly powerful angel is between Dean's legs with his left cheek obscured by a raging hard-on, and he's just staring placidly up at him awaiting instruction. Dean can't deal with any of it anymore, so he just says what he's thinking:

"Lick just the tip of it."

Cas does so, but because he's not holding the base steady Dean's dick bobs and brushes against his parted lips.

Dean moans again. "Ungg, fuck . . . okay, now suck on the head a little for me."

Cas lets Dean's canting hips push the head of his cock into his mouth. Hot, endlessly wet perfection, and then Cas sucks experimentally and watches Dean and doesn't move a muscle.

Dean laughs. "That's, _mm_ , that's awesome, but you gotta, like, change the pressure up, y'know?"

Cas nods, which also feels awesome, before sucking harder.

Dean is squirming in his chair, gripping the arms like a vice. "Hell yeah, okay, now use your tongue too and - _uhhh_ yeah that's it. Lick harder too. _Shit_."

So Dean sits there while Cas drives him insane with his tongue and the sight of his pretty mouth being stretched by Dean's cock. Dean lets himself toy with Cas's hair, guiding his head but not demanding and it's really fucking good, too good, and Dean does _not_ want it to end practically before it's begun.

"Cas. Hey, Cas." Cas goes _Hmm?_ around his mouthful and Dean gasps at the sensation. "Cas, you gotta stop, man. I'm gonna come if you don't."

Cas frowns, then pulls back with a pop. "I was under the impression that 'coming' was the intended result." He licks his lips. "The taste is interesting. It arouses me, actually." Cas's hair is fantastic, pupils blown and his mouth swollen and slick and begging to be fucked. 

"You are the sexiest fucking thing, Cas." Dean reaches out to trace over his bottom lip, breath catching when Cas's tongue snakes out to taste the pads of Dean's fingers.

"Let me suck on it again," Cas rumbles. "I _will_ make you come this time."

By now Dean's too turned on to care about being pushy – he grabs Cas by the hair and forces his head down. 

Cas is a fast fucking learner. He sucks hard, encircles the base of Dean's shaft with a firm grip. Moving slowly back and forth now. He takes it in deeper with every stroke, insanely soft hard wet heat shit shit _fuck_ \- 

"You're amazing, goddammit that's amazing – can you take any more? Just take a little more, just take it, Ca—ohhhh wow holy shit that's good - _ah_ \- "

Anyone else would've been gagging at this point, but Cas seems to have no problem with choking himself as he swallows Dean's cock to the hilt and sends Dean careening toward orgasm. Dean's hand twists Cas's hair, and Cas bobs faster -

Until he stops sucking all of a sudden, lets Dean's cock rest heavily on his tongue and it makes Dean's head snap up to meet his absorbing eyes. Apparently that's what Cas had been waiting for because he continues holding Dean's gaze as he sucks him _hard_ so that Dean shudders and comes down his throat.

Sweet floating moments later when Dean can think again, his leaden eyes struggle open to find Cas sitting cross-legged on the floor and waiting patiently.

"So, uh." Dean laughs, heaves a sigh. "So can you do that in real life too or - ?"

"With pleasure."

Dean takes in the saliva smeared around Cas's mouth and the obvious tent in his pants. "Come here," he growls. "You'll won't even remember your own name by the time I'm done with you."

Cas stands, staring off into the middle distance. "You can repay me at a later time," he says before vanishing.

Dean jolts awake. The motel room is relentlessly brown and green, morning light beating against the curtains and Sam's bed already made.

Sam, who is sitting at the little desk by the window talking quietly on the phone, utterly oblivious to Dean's harsh breathing and impending gay life crisis.

"Okay," Sam says. "Yeah, Johnstown. Off of 216. Okay. Okay bye."

"Who was that?"

"Cas."

Dean's heart drops to his stomach. "Oh? I mean, yeah, oh. Okay."

Sam is frowning as he walks across the room to the bathroom. "Yeah, he wanted to meet up."

"Where?" Dean is going to need a shower and a couple days of soul-searching and/or masturbation to get his head straight, here - 

The woosh of wings and Cas is standing at the foot of Dean's bed, wearing what looks suspiciously like a smirk.

Sam walks back into the room. "Oh, hey, Cas. What's up?"

Dean can't look away from Cas let alone form actual words. Cas doesn't say anything. 

Sam glances between them. "Guys?" Nothing. " _Guys_?"

Cas's eyes are so much more wild than they normally are. In a darkened tone he asks, "Did you sleep well, Dean?" 

"Oh _fuck_ yes."

Sam raises his eyebrows.

*


End file.
